


Rarity's New Dress

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Catsuit, Latex, Lip Expansion, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A commission I wrote for https://twitter.com/incredistar2A simple story, you like anthropomorphic Rarity? You like Rarity with large assets? You’ll probably like this one then.Commissions are still open.
Kudos: 11





	Rarity's New Dress

On a nice day like any other Rarity was inside working at the Carousel Boutique. The anthropomorphic pony was hard at work trying to make a nice dress for the spring season. However, looking at the mannequin with the bright fabric draped over it she couldn’t find the inspiration she needed to envision the dress she wanted to make. She crossed her arms in a huff, she’d been stuck like this for at least two days now and it was starting to get to her. She narrowed her eyes and tried to focus harder when her doorbell rung, breaking her focus.   
  
“One moment darling!” She said in her regal sounding voice, opening the door she was surprised to find that there was no one there. There wasn’t even an odd letter from her secret admirer. Confused she made her way back inside, slowly closing the door. She put her hand on her face.   
“Oh girl, all this stress is getting to you.” She let out a big sigh. “Have to finish that dress, then I can relax. Well, I have to start the dress first.” She pointed out her own lack of progress to no one in particular. Taping her chin and looking up Rarity tried to think of what to do with the dress, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn’t even notice her mannequin was replaced before she was standing in front of a new outfit.   
  
It was a latex catsuit, purple and shimmering. The glitter dazzling in her eyes. Rarity’s mind wondered; this wasn’t like anything she’d normally make, how’d it even get here, why did it match her size, and why was the thought of slipping it on so exciting? Her heart raced as she touched the fabric, the latex smooth and cold. Not giving it much thought she stripped down, racing to try on something so outside of her normal attire. It was only once she was nude and slipping her leg into the inviting latex that she remembered that the door was unlocked, she bit her lip at the thought of someone walking in to find her in such a lewd outfit. Sliding the purple latex up her white fur the tight catsuit left nothing to the imagination, all her curves were on full display. She had to adjust her tail and pull it through a hole in the back of the suit. Soon her upper body was covered too, her proud breasts had been hugged so tightly by the latex that her nipples were poking through the latex. Once she zipped the catsuit closed she was happy with the results, giving herself a look over in one of her many mirrors she was glad that the suit stopped at her neck. The purple suit a tone darker than her hair. The suit was still exhilarating to her but it made her wish she had more to show off. Seeing herself like this made her realize that she wasn’t as gifted as some of her friends. She grabbed her breasts, a small squeak coming from the latex.   
  
“Wouldn’t be so bad if the girls were a little bigger hmm?” She thought aloud. To her surprise the entire suit started to glow, like her horn would whenever she used magic. Soon the sound of creaking fabric could be heard as her chest expanded, growing in her hands the flesh rolled between her fingers. The latex suit grew with it, stretching and creaking as her figure grew. Even her hips weren’t safe, while not growing as drastically as her chest her ass was still growing within the suit. Her flank plumping with fat caused her to moan, the pleasure from her growing assets almost too much to bear. Her knees buckled, barely standing bowlegged Rarity panted as her lust fueled her growth which in turn fueled her lust.   
  
She added her magic into the mix, letting her mind get away from her as she wanted more. Her tits ballooned out, growing even faster now. Every wobble and jiggle from her breasts made the latex squeak as her cleavage rubbed against her arms that could barely hold her almost H cup wonders. Her lips even grew, they also filled out and were covered with a cheap looking purple makeup. Rarity gave a few practice kisses, she noted how wet and sloppy her kisses felt. Her outlandish whore like lips added to her debauchery as her lady like appearance was dashed by her new cheap pony whore look. Soon it was all too much, her lush lips, her enormous breasts, she couldn’t take it anymore. Her legs gave out as the building pleasure from her expansion caused her to orgasm, she landed on her soft ass, the new cushions breaking her fall.   
  
Completely out of breath Rarity pushed the hair out of her eyes, seeing herself in the mirror she couldn’t help but smile, her large figure and massive breasts all brought attention to her needy lips. Calling her a real-life wet dream would be generous. She couldn’t imagine what else a girl of her new size would be used for other than pleasure. However, that thought excited her. Yes, she could see it now, walking around Ponyville, catching daring looks as the men want to take her and the women want to be her. Rarity felt warm again, thinking about not just her, but other girls as well, all busty and getting looks from randy stallions. Of course, all the boys would be giving her a taste of their sweet nectar after they felt just how soft her lips were.   
  
Resisting the urge to take care of her needs she sprung up and got to work. After her body stopped jiggling Rarity slipped her dress off, she was happy to see that her new enhancements weren’t just temporary. She didn’t have much latex but she had enough to start a few dresses like hers. With a little playful convincing she soon employed a few friends as models for her new line of figure enhancing dresses.   
  
It didn’t take long for the women of Equestria to start enhancing their figures. Latex clad ponies became commonplace and Rarity used her increased sales to invest in a fashion line that supported overly enhanced ponies like Rarity had since become. True, she could use the magic from the dress to shrink her size back down but since that day she’d become addicted to her larger size.   
  
Enjoying another fine day in Ponyville Rarity was returning home from an afternoon walk full of lustful gazes. Pushing open the newly installed double doors into her boutique, standing in her now expanded workshop she let out a contented sigh. She was certainly enjoying living large which meant she had to make her home a little larger too, especially the doors. 


End file.
